A through via (through silicon via, TSV) is introduced as a technology whereby a plurality of semiconductor chips can be mounded at high density. In the case where the semiconductor is silicon (Si), the through via is a conductive layer penetrating from the back surface to the front surface of the silicon substrate, for example. Each of a plurality of semiconductor chips is electrically connected via the through via to mount the plurality of semiconductor chips at high density; thereby, high-speed data transfer is enabled.
The TSV technology is expected to be applied to a semiconductor device such as a NAND flash memory. In such a semiconductor device, a relatively high power supply potential is used in the write and erase operations. Therefore, if the TSV technology is applied to the semiconductor device, a high power supply is supplied also to the through via as a matter of course, and it is feared that a potential difference with an element will occur to cause a yield reduction due to the unstable operation and operational dysfunction of the element. Furthermore, it has been necessary to set a sufficient distance between the through via and the element in order to prevent a yield reduction due to the unstable operation and operational dysfunction of the element, and this has been leading to an increase in the area of the semiconductor chip. For such a semiconductor device, a structure is desired that avoids a yield reduction due to the unstable operation and operational dysfunction of the element caused when a high power supply is supplied also to the through via, and prevents an increase in the chip area of the semiconductor device electrically connected by the through via.